


Unaccustomed and Unashamed

by AVirtoMusae



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Crack Pairings, Different tags per chapter, F/M, First chapter: Obara/Jeor College!AU, M/M, Second chapter: Bella/Grenn Kid!fic, Third chapter: m!Asha/Jon C. Titanic!AU, crack!fic, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things are happening, and strange pairings will get together. Or, alternatively, a bunch of one-shots and ficlets starring numerous crack pairings in a variety of different settings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jeor Mormont/Obara Sand: College AU

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "A Game of Crack Ships" on aSoIaF kinkmeme round 29 over on Livejournal.

Professor Jeor Mormont sighed as he looked down at his papers while determinedly not looking up at his teaching assistant. His teaching assistant that must be a devil in a succubus’s clothing -- or something like that. Anything to explain why he, a forty-three-year-old man, was getting a hard-on for a twenty year old.

But seriously, who wouldn’t fall in love with Obara Sand? She was feisty, her auburn hair like the fire in her soul and her close-set eyes grey eyes the very stuff dreams were made on. He flushed, the pink on his cheeks in stark contrast with his rapidly greying hair. This wild girl would certainly be the death of him.

He groaned as he realized that in fantasizing about the perfection in front of him he had missed every word of what she had just said. “Sorry. You were saying?”

Obara just huffed, sucking in an irritated breath, her grey eyes narrowed in a look of fury. “Go back to your work, Mormont. Don’t bother listening to your TA. Anything she says couldn’t possibly be important!”

 _Well, shit,_ Jeor thought as Obara knocked over a stack of papers on his desk as she stalked off. Jeor knew well enough not to follow her.

* * *

Later, Jeor sat in his classroom (still) with a bunch of papers (again, still) while drinking with Jon Snow, his other teaching assistant. He hadn’t seen Obara since she had stormed out earlier -- something with which Jon apparently could commiserate since he’d pissed Ygritte, his girlfriend, off earlier.

Jeor sighed and took another swig of his wine (Dornish, which was really not helping him forget Obara). He was approaching tipsy already -- not something particularly conducive to grading about half a million papers.

 _Why does Obara have to be so bloody perfect?_ he wondered. That was where the root of all his problems was, after all. He couldn’t stop thinking of her. Running a hand along his favorite red pen which he had long ago nicknamed “Longclaw” after the college’s mascot, Jeor glanced up at the doorway just as Obara Sand walked back in.

From the way she was glaring at him, Jeor could tell he was very not-off-the-hook-at-all. Jeor sighed, and somehow, that just made Obara’s scowl deepen. Her scowl was really not doing much to calm his feelings, he noted wryly. His prick seemed to be taking the initiative to steal all the blood from his body as his brain went on overdrive thinking about how he wanted to kiss her. He felt the flush returning to his cheeks.

Obara stalked across the room only to stop in front of Jeor’s desk. Jeor placed his hands in his lap in an attempt to hide his erection. _Washing machines, Jorah’s deployment, snow, the white walkers’ gangs, student papers,_ he thought desperately, trying to clear the arousal from his brain. It did only the bare minimum to help.

“I’m resigning, Mormont,” she snarled, anger still lacing her every word. Jeor’s eyes widened. _Resigning? Really?_

“But you can’t!” Jeor exclaimed. Belatedly he realized that it was not his place to tell her no, to tell her that she could not leave.

But somehow, stepping out of line, even more so than before, seemed to be exactly what it took to snap Obara out of her ire. “What?” Obara snapped, her upper lip curling into a perfectly feral snarl. It was a beautiful sight, Jeor reckoned, even directed at him. “You don’t listen to a word I say! You don’t pay any attention to my opinions and thoughts! It’s like I’m fucking invisible, Mormont! You don’t care! You don’t give a damn about me! Why the fuck are you even asking me to stay?”

Her cheeks were flushed and her chest heaving. But it was her silvery eyes that left Jeor so entranced. It was not wrath that made them glint so; it was hurt. Hurt and bitterness, but mostly hurt. Was it possible that she liked him back?

But Jeor could simply not believe that that was what she thought. How far it was from the truth! _How can she even believe such a thing to be true?!_ he wondered, wishing that he could make it right more easily.

“Well?!” Obara demanded after a moment of silence. “Will you at least do me the bloody honor of accepting my resignation?!” She was leaning across her desk, towering over his sitting form, and to anyone but Jeor, she would look rather intimidating.

“I should go . . .” Jon said awkwardly, making to leave the room. He glanced from Obara to Jeor, whom he grimaced in sympathy at. He didn’t even blush. But then, he was Jon Snow. Too pale and stoic even for that.

“You might as well stay, Snow!” Obara barked, glancing over her shoulder to the other teaching assistant. Then she turned back to Jeor, and the sneer was back on her full lips. “As if you haven’t heard everything already!” Jeor grimaced.

“You can go, Jon,” Jeor said, waving his hand at the boy. He would be more comfortable with him gone, and it was clear the boy would be more comfortable also.

“So, my resignation?!” Obara reiterated with the same wroth tone. “Can you just damn well accept it so we can both be free of each other’s presence?!” The idea of never seeing Obara again was a terrifying one indeed, and his horror must have shown through to his face because a moment later, Obara growled.

Jeor took a deep breath. “I don’t want you to resign.” He spoke slowly as if he were not entirely sure of his own words.

Obara scrunched up her nose. “What?”

“Do you know what I was thinking about those times I was lost in thought, Obara Sand?” Jeor enunciated, more confidence in his tone now. “I couldn’t think straight, not with how beautiful you are. Gods, I feel so dirty for even thinking about you like that, but I do. I admire you, Obara. You’re so stunning and smart. You’re perfect. You --”

He didn’t finish his thought, for a moment later, he was cut off by Obara’s lips, and then he was more than happy not to remember what he had been thinking. This was all he had imagined it would be and so much more because it is just so real. When Obara pulled away a moment later, her cheeks flushed and full of hope, Jeor decided it was the best she had ever looked.

He could get used to this, he reckoned. He _wanted_ to get used to this.


	2. Grenn/Bella Kid!Fic

Neither Grenn nor Bella were exactly sure how this had ended up happening. In fact, when they had gotten together nearly a year before, it was the one thing they knew they both had no interest in getting from a relationship.

Grenn and Bella had grown up together, and so they knew all of each other’s secrets. Grenn knew how Bella’s father had abandoned Bella and her mother when she was naught but a babe. He knew what unsavory jobs Bella had had to work in order to take care of herself and her alcoholic mother. Bella knew how Grenn’s father had just one day up and left when he was around ten.

But it had happened, and now both were determined that they would do better in raising their child than their parents had done them.


	3. m!Asha Greyjoy/Jon Connington; Titanic AU

Eshon Greyjoy, known as Esha to his friends, watches the man. His hair is an odd mixture of reds, silvers, and blues -- much like the flag of his second home and the place he’s going. He’s not traditionally handsome for sure, but that’s alright, he reckons, because he’s handsome nonetheless.

Of course, Eshon would be a bit more alright forming a crush on him (he is already well acquainted with the fact he likes men) if the man didn’t spend altogether too long staring at this other man, with long silver hair drawn back in a ponytail and with the most stunning violet eyes. Eshon does not like this feeling of jealousy one bit. It’s an odd feeling for a man who always gets what he wants.

And he means for this time to be no different, the hot blonde be damned.

And so, that night, he makes sure that the blonde is gone and lies on the man’s bed. Mostly naked, of course, in case his intentions could be mistaken for something else.

The man walks in late that night, and Esha hopes that it isn’t after having sex with the blond (but even if it is, he’ll take what he can get and make sure he is the only one the red-blue-grey-head thinks of). 

The man stops and blinks when he sees Esha on his bed. Esha watches his eyes darken with some measure of satisfaction, which is made visible by the smirk. “Well, come here,” Esha instructs, quirking a dark brow.

The man obeys, though it is with clear trepidation. Esha pulls their lips together almost immediately, and for the most part, other thoughts are gone. If the man moans out “Rhaegar” in the midst of it all, then Esha doesn’t really care anyway. He never actually learned this man’s name either before fucking him.

In the morning, they would go back to their respective duties as passenger (the man) and crew (Esha). They meet every night, never sharing names. The sex seems to get just better and better, until they’re interrupted by a pesky iceberg. 

The man begs to join Esha on his piece of debris. His flotsam isn’t large enough, so Esha just waves and shouts, “So long, and thanks for the sex!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take any of this seriously. ;)
>
>>   
> A Virto Musae  
> By the Virtue of the Muse


End file.
